The Demon from the past
by sesshomarulover11
Summary: Sesshomaru and inuyasha begin a fight. But what happens when Sesshomaru gets to close to the bone-eaters well?The title says it all! This is my first story! It took me forever to make! hope you like it!
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Kagome, Miroku,  
Kirira or any of Rumiko Takashi's characters.  
  
The Demon From the Past  
  
*Sesshomaru sat in a large, old, oak tree, his golden eyes settled on a  
small little village down the hill He had been there for a while. Many  
thoughts were crossing his mind. The thought of killing Naraku. Getting the  
Tetseiga and killing inuyasha along with his human companions. Yes,  
Inuyasha...the Tetseiga will be mine, and you will only be rust on my blade.  
And those humans, always in the way...yes, that human wench he desires to  
protect so much. I will kill her first. It will be a sight. I'll kill those  
humans first just to see my pathetic brother suffer. ~ He thought to  
himself.  
Sessho: "My half breed brother will be passing through that village soon,  
and then I'll get that Tetsaiga.  
*Meanwhile*  
Kagome: Lets stop at the next village we see; we need more supplies, ok  
inuyasha?  
Inu: Whatever...  
Miroku: Inuyasha, do you know what manners are?  
Inu: Shut up monk! Was anyone talking to you?  
Sango: ......*shakes her head and sighs* Here they go again.... once they start,  
they never stop...  
Inu: And just what do you mean by that?!  
Kagome: Will you all stop?!  
Inu: Arg.... .....  
*meanwhile*  
Sessho: *glances down at the village. A bored expression on his face.* I  
might as well go down now...better to be there when he arrives....I'll kill the  
humans in their village while I wait.*he leaps from the tree, his long,  
white, gleaming hair following behind. The smirk on his face showed pure  
joy at the thought of killing his weak half brother. No one could disturb  
him of him again. Well , not until he killed Naraku. Yes, then he would be  
alone once more, free of all nuisances.*  
*At the village*  
Miroku: Sango and I'll go and see to the supplies, you and Lady Kagome  
shall wait here for us.  
Inu: Wait a minute! Since when do you tell me what to do ?!  
Miroku: Calm yourself......there is no need to be so angry.  
Inu: Stupid monk.......  
Villager:' Tis a demon comin! Run for ye life! It'll kill us all!  
Inu: Huh? *looks up*  
Miroku: Is it Naraku?  
Inu: no...it's....  
Kagome: It's Sesshomaru!!! she bites her bottom lip, knowing trouble was  
near. She had the feeling something was going to happen, not good but not  
bad either.  
Inu: ugh.....fool doesn't know when to quit, does he?!*grins* I'll get rid of  
him this time! We won't need to worry about him anymore!  
Sessho: lands a few feet away from Inu and the gang. He glared at his  
brother. The mere grin on his brother's face made him want to tear him to  
shreds, but he kept his angry inside. There was no need to get angry over a  
half demon.  
Inu: You're not going to get the Tetsaiga, why don't you just quit while  
you're still alive!  
Sessho:*glares at him* you say such foolish and unwise remarks...I will get  
the Tetsaiga......and you will die by it.  
Inu: How can I be killed by it if you can't even hold it? Admit it, you  
don't have any idea!  
Sango: Inuyasha, don't angry him! We must finish him now!  
Miroku: Sango, no!  
Sessho: *glares at Sango* Stay out of this, human, this does not concern  
you*he snaps* It's not your business.....Don't worry, you'll get your turn to  
die as well.  
Sango: It involves my companion so it is my business. And you will never  
kill me!  
Sessho: *appears in front of sango*I've warned you enough...*grabs her  
throat* Time to die human wench.......*he lifts her off the ground. He stares  
into her eyes, grinning evilly* Slowly but surely, you shall die at my  
hands.* he tightens his hold and throws her towards a large boulder.*  
Everyone but Sessho and sango: SANGO!!!!!!!!  
Sango: AHHHH! Arg.... Kirara! Hurry!*the cat demon transformed into its  
larger form. It growled and caught her before she hit the boulder*  
Sango: *gets off of Kirara and sits on the ground*  
Kagome: Sango! Are you ok?  
Sango: My throat, it really hurts* she coughs*  
Miroku: Let me see....*stands her up*.........Let me have a look at your throat,  
Lady Sango. *grabs her butt*  
Sango: *smacks him in the head* PERVERT! Can't you see I'm in pain!  
Kagome:*sweat drops* Will he ever stop?  
Miroku: Very firm..........Lady Kagome, you should go and retrieve some medicine  
for Lady Sango, she may have been poisoned.  
Sessho:......Now who is next to feel my wrath.....*glares down at them all. Yes,  
he knew it was their time. He would kill them. *  
And that's the first chapter! This is my first time story, hope you enjoyed  
it! No flames please! If you have any ideas on what should happen please  
tell me! I have my own idea, but I want to make you readers happy! Bye for  
now! 


	2. Into the well and out again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, miroku or  
any of Rumiko Takashi's characters.  
Last Time:  
Miroku: Very firm..........Lady Kagome, you should go and retrieve some medicine  
for Lady Sango, she may have been poisoned.  
Sessho:......Now who is next to feel my wrath.....*glares down at them all.* Yes,  
he knew it was their time. He would kill them. *  
Now:  
Inu: Sesshomaru...you will pay for that........  
Sessho: Show me then, dear little brother. Show my how worse you've become  
with the Tetseiga. Show me how long you can last from my deadly wrath.  
Miroku: Move aside Inuyasha, I will take care of this demon!  
Inu: NO! I will defeat Sesshomaru with Tetseiga! He is mine! Take Sango and  
Kagome and make sure their save! NOW!  
Miroku: Lady Kagome has already gone to get medicine for Sango. And I will  
not leave you here.  
Inu- Go now, you stupid asshole!  
Sango: *coughs as her throat gets worse*  
Miroku- Very well....* Picks Sango up* Good luck, Inuyasha...  
Inu- *nods and faces Sesshomaru* you hurt Sango...HOW DARE YOU HURT MY  
FRIEND!* launches himself towards Sesshomaru, taking out the Tetseiga out  
at the same time*  
Sessho: You come at me with the blade you so called mastered? Pathetic half-  
breed DIE! * he dodges the attack with ease and takes out his light whip.  
He lands a few distances away and lashes it at Inuyasha who blocks it with  
Tetseiga*  
Inu- Feh! You can't hurt me from far distances!  
Sessho: Cant I?* he swings his whip around Inuyasha's wrist and pulls back  
with one arm, sending Inuyasha towards him* Prepare to die, Inuyasha.  
Inu- like I've never heard that before!* he jabs the Tetseiga into the  
ground, causing him to stop and the whip to fly out of Sesshomaru's hand  
and onto the ground. Inuyasha rubs his wrist. It is swollen and bubbling*  
Ahh.....stupid whip.....  
Sessho: *thinks*~ this is dull. He is slower when that wench isn't here.  
Yes, I'll go to that well she always comes out of. She surely is there.  
~*he sniffs the air slightly* Well, inuyasha. I believe I will kill all  
your companions first, starting with that wench of yours...*he dashes into  
the woods, following Kagome's scent. ~That wench will die...~  
Inu: Kagome! *runs after Sesshomaru, trying to catch up to him, but with no  
success.* Damn it! If he gets to Kagome first...  
Sessho: There she is....hehehe......* he disappears in thin air*  
Kagome: Medicine...medicine.....here we go! This should work! she stands up to  
see the great demon lord standing before her. She gulped and backed into  
the well Oh no........Inuyasha.....where are you...?  
Sessho: Feel my claws.....*he cracks his claws and he swipes at her*  
Kagome: * she ducks back, falling into the well*  
Sessho: You will not escape!*he jumps in after her. When he hits the bottom  
of the well, colors immediately cover him. Swirls of purple and red mix  
together before him. That's when he hit something hard, and everything went  
black* W-were am I....?  
  
That's it for chapter two. I know, I know, it was boring, I'm no good at  
this. I'll try harder though! Thanks for reviewing everyone! 


	3. Into present day Tokyo and toture?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, miroku or any  
of Rumiko Takashi's characters.  
  
Last time:  
Sessho: You will not escape! He jumps in after her. When he hits the  
bottom of the well, colors immediately cover him. Swirls of purple and red  
mix together before him. That's when he hit something hard, and everything  
went black W-were am I?  
Now:  
Sessho: he slowly picked himself up. What had happened to him? He couldn't  
sense Inuyasha, but he smelled that woman all over. He knew were he was.  
Inside that well he fell in, but was that the true answer? It had to be,  
where else would he be? Maybe Inuyasha ran off...not likely.  
Kagome: standing over the well, watching Sesshomaru carefully. Thank  
goodness Kaede gave me this spare prayer bead necklace. I'll keep him under  
control until Inuyasha gets here. She bent down and reached into her long  
sock. She hid it in there so Inuyasha wouldn't find it if he went snooping  
into her backpack. She grabbed it and slowly looked over the well again. He  
was still standing, looking confused. I'll have to use a different word  
then sit. I know, I'll use Down. Maybe that will work.I sure hope it does,  
or I might be in an even sticky problem. she threw the necklace over the  
edge without looking. She prayed that it was around his neck DOWN!  
Sessho: before he had time to collect his thoughts, he slammed into the  
cold dirt  
Kagome: Phew, it worked! I'm saved!  
Sessho: appears in front of her Not for long, you dirty little bi-  
Kagome: DOWN! BAM  
Sessho: lies face down on the floor What is all the seven hells is this  
thing? gets up and tries to pull the prayer beads off Why wont it come  
off?!  
Kagome: You should stop, it won't come off unless I take it off.  
Sessho: Then take it off, you wench.  
Kagome:DOWN!BAM Unless you start treating me with some respect, your  
gonna have a flat face!  
Sessho: Blasted retch......He had to think for a minute. If he had really gone  
to this girl's time through the well, he could get back by jumping into the  
well, right? It was worth a try, he had nothing to loose. He swiftly got up  
and jumped into the well. The colors that he'd seen before didn't form.   
Kagome: peeks over the edge He didn't go back? How can that be? Does that  
mean I cant go back either?! Worse, Inuyasha can't come here?! she jumped  
into the well and landed next to Sesshomaru. It didn't work! What's  
happened?! looks at Sesshomaru  
Sessho:gives her a death glare( Yes, THE death glare. The one that makes  
demons shiver and run, THE glare that makes me shiver and want to run.  
Brr....)  
Kagome: Don't give me that look. This isn't my fault.  
Sessho: This is your fault, you stupid wench!  
Kagome: Geez....I thought Inuyasha was slow at learning this...DOWN BAM  
Sessho: Curses...this woman could be the end of me....I have to find a way  
back....and get away from her  
Kagome: Well, where both stuck here...might as well try to enjoy ourselves.  
Come on....climbs out of the well I'm gonna die I'm gonna die.....he'll kill  
me in my sleep! I gotta think of something fast! What to do....what to do  
Um, you gonna get up?  
Sessho: So you can Down me again?  
Kagome: You were the one being rude!  
Sessho: I'll have to play along....no matter how much I hate it....Damn her!  
I'll get her in her sleep....yes. Alright......I apologize for my rudenessHe  
gritted his teeth. What humiliation. To apologize to a human, and a human  
woman for that matter! This woman would surely die for this cold bitter  
humiliation.  
Kagome: gives him a yea right look uh-huh.....lets go to my house for a  
while.  
Meanwhile  
Inu: DAMN IT! Come on! jumps into the well for the hundredth time Why  
cant I go to Kagome's time?!  
Ok, I'm getting kinda tired. Hope u enjoyed this chapter. Come on, I need  
more reviews!!! Ja ne! 


	4. Exploring the bathroom

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, miroku or any  
of Rumiko Takashi's characters.  
  
Last time:  
Sessho: I'll have to play along....no matter how much I hate it.... Damn her!  
I'll get her in her sleep.... yes. All right...I apologize for my rudenessHe  
gritted his teeth. What humiliation. To apologize to a human, and a human  
woman for that matter! This woman would surely die for this cold bitter  
humiliation.   
Kagome: gives him a yea right look uh-huh...lets go to my house for a  
while.  
Meanwhile  
Inu: DAMN IT! Come on! Jumps into the well for the hundredth time Why  
cant I go to Kagome's time?!  
Now:  
Sessho: What are planning on doing at your home?  
Kagome: Eat. She reaches her door. She looks back at Sesshomaru.  
Shivering, she opens the door. Come on in.  
Sessho: As if I need you to tell me what to do.  
Kagome: sighsInuyasha Inuyasha...please find a way here... HEY! What are  
you doing?!  
Sessho: What is this? He opens the freezer door. The cold wind blows in  
his face and he slams the door shut, nearly ripping it off what kind of  
magic was that!  
Kagome: This is going to be a looooong day. Hey, Sesshomaru. This is my  
time. That is a freezer. You keep food in it. I'll show you around the  
house. Leads him to the bathroom this is the bathroom. That is the  
toilet. If ya gotta go, go in it.  
Sessho: looks confused you mean-  
Kagome: I think you understand! When you're done, wash your hands in the  
sink. Points to the white sink. Sesshomaru knew to wash his hands. Who  
didn't? It was simply disgusting if someone was to go and not wash his or  
her hands.   
Kagome: I'm guessing you know to wash yourself everyday? That is the bath.  
If you don't like baths, take a shower.  
Sessho: Shower? A rain shower?  
Kagome: NO! What was with him?! He was acting like Inuyasha; a complete  
idiot! (Sorry inu fans) He was ticking her off! He was doing this on  
purpose. He wasn't that stupid! She pushed him into the bathtubDOWN! BAM.  
She quickly turned the shower head on so the cold water sprinkled on him  
that is a shower!  
Sessho: Gets upwhat the hell was that for?!  
Kagome: For being stupid! Starts to leave  
Sessho: I'll feel sorry for your children!  
Kagome: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!  
Sessho: Are you going to beat your children for not understanding, you  
bitter woman?!  
(I'm guessing you all know what happens)  
Kagome:DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN!!!!!!!After  
eleven downs, she assumed he had had enough for his comment I HATE YOU!  
Sessho: His face is so far into the bottom of the tub, underground, only  
muffles are heard  
Kagome: Get up so I can show you the living room!  
Ok, ok. I'm done for now. Is it getting better? Sure hope it is. Poor  
Sesshy, will he learn? Bye! R&R please! 


	5. TV and finding Souta

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, miroku or any  
of Rumiko Takashi's characters.  
  
Last time:  
Sessho: Are you going to beat your children for not understanding, you  
bitter woman?!  
(I'm guessing you all know what happens)  
Kagome:DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN!!!!!!!After  
eleven downs, she assumed he had had enough for his comment I HATE YOU!  
Sessho: His face is so far into the bottom of the tub, underground, only  
muffles are heard  
Kagome: Get up so I can show you the living room!  
Now:  
Sessho: slowly, he pulled himself up  
Kagome: Good! she walked to the closet and pulled out a dry towelHere.  
Dry yourself off.  
Sessho: he glared at her, but accepted the towel.  
Kagome: Alright. she opened the bathroom door and led him to the living  
room this is the couch. You sit on it. That's the TV.  
Sessho: What is a ......TV?  
Kagome: she grabbed the remote and turned it on.  
Sessho: How did those people get in there?!  
TV: And now, we'll teach you how to make soul food.  
Sessho: he took out his tokijin and go ready to slice it into a million  
pieces Try and take my soul, Demon!  
Kagome: AHHH! BAKA! DOWN! BAM  
Sessho: lifts his head upyour going to let that thing take your soul?  
Kagome: SOUL FOOD! That's human food!  
Sessho:.....lies his head back down  
Kagome: Speaking of food, what am I going to feed you?  
Sessho: I'll get my own food.  
Kagome: Your not eating any humans! Or animals! That are alive still!  
Sessho: You dare to speak to me in such a way?  
Kagome: With that thing around your neck, you shouldn't be talking to me in  
that way! Your lucky I'm in a good mood today.  
Sessho: he got up and stared at her.  
Kagome: Oh geez.....are you willingly to eat human food?  
Sessho: It does nothing for me.  
Kagome: Have you ever tried it?  
Sessho: No.....It seems disgusting.  
Kagome: Smell isn't everything. Lets go to the kitchen.  
Sessho:........I don't want to go backing there.  
Kagome: Fine! Just go up to Souta's room!  
Sessho: Souta?  
Kagome: Up the stairs and to the left. I'll get us a snack.  
Sessho: as he climbed the stairs he pondered which way was the left. He  
was only familiar with north, south, east, and west. When he reached the  
top of the stairs he looked both ways. One door had a sign with a pink  
frilly board. It had cats and other cute objects. The other door had action  
figures and swords on it. He couldn't decide which room was hers, so he  
opened the pink board door. He didn't see anyone inside. He walked to her  
dresser and opened it. He dug through it, looking for this Souta character.  
He pulled out a frilly pink thing. It had straps. what is this thing? He  
examined it curiously.  
Kagome: I got use some potato chips and sodas. Sesshomaru? she opened  
Souta's door and peeked inside. Souta was playing a videogame, but there  
was no sign of Sesshomaru. She closed his door and looked at her door. It  
was open slightly. Sesshomaru? she opened her door and there was  
Sesshomaru, looking at her braDOWN!BAM what do you think your doing?!  
Sessho: Looking for that Souta!  
Kagome: Souta is my brother! she grabbed him and shoved him into Souta's  
room. that is Souta, you moron!  
Sessho: Another one of those TVs......  
Souta: pauses his game Oh, hey kagome! looks at Sesshomaru who's that?  
It sure isn't Inuyasha.  
Kagome: This is Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older brother.  
Souta: Hey, Sesshomaru. Wanna play this videogame with me?  
Sessho: A videogame?  
Kagome: Of course he will. I've got things I need to do.  
Souta: Oh, by the way, Kagome, one of your friends brought some homework  
from school two days ago.  
Kagome: AH! My homework! I have an exam next week!  
Sessho: What about finding a way back to through that well?Isnt that more  
important than your exam?  
Kagome: Ugh, you sound just like Inuyasha! she threw the chips and soda's  
down and slammed the door behind her  
Souta: So...you wanna play?grabs a soda and opens it  
Sessho:...........  
Souta: Want a soda?  
Sessho:..... he was thirsty. And it looked like a drink. He had nothing to  
lose. Yes.  
Souta: Cool...here.  
Sessho: he took the can and stared at it. He shook it up, but it didn't  
open. He got a little frustrated and squeezed the can until it burst  
Souta: Hahahaha! Your funny!  
Sessho:....Thank you?  
Souta: Forget it, come on, let's play Smash Brothers Melee!  
KK. Phew. My fingers hurt! I like this chapter. G2G, R&R plz! Bye! 


	6. Battle of Kagome and Souta!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, miroku or any  
of Rumiko Takashi's characters.  
  
Last time:  
Kagome: Ugh, you sound just like Inuyasha! She threw the chips and soda's  
down and slammed the door behind her  
Souta: So...you wanna play? Grabs a soda and opens it  
Sessho:...........  
Souta: Want a soda?  
Sessho... he was thirsty. And it looked like a drink. He had nothing to  
lose. Yes.  
Souta: Cool...here.  
Sessho: he took the can and stared at it. He shook it up, but it didn't  
open. He got a little frustrated and squeezed the can until it burst  
Souta: Hahahaha! Your funny!  
Sessho:....Thank you?  
Souta: Forget it, come on, let's play Smash Brothers Melee!  
Now:  
Sessho: He had no idea what a videogame was, and still was confused about  
the whole TV thing, but he was having...fun playing this smash brothers game.  
He liked the name too.  
Souta: Awww man...you beat me again!  
Sessho: I believe I've won every game.  
Souta: your really good at games. We should go to the arcade and play every  
game there!  
Sessho: Are the games just like this one?  
Souta: Oh yeah, and some are even better!  
Sessho: but...what about-  
Souta: Kagome wont care! She takes Inuyasha everywhere when he is here. So  
I'm gonna take you everywhere too.  
Sessho...Alright. He trusted this boy. Even if he was human. At least he  
treated him with respect  
Souta: I got some questions first.  
Sessho...Ask away.  
Souta: You're a demon, right?  
Sessho: Correct.  
Souta: Do...you really kill people?  
Sessho: Not unless they attack first, or I'm bored.  
Souta: When your bored.... are the people innocent?  
Sessho: I attack villages. I only kill the humans that attack me first.  
Souta: Phew.... well, you cant kill anyone here, ok? They'll put you in jail.  
Sessho: Jail?  
Souta: They lock you up in a...cage with metal bars.  
Sessho: I could easily penetrate metal.  
Souta: Just don't, ok? My sister would kill us both.  
Sessho: That woman is very bitter.  
Souta: not always, sometimes she's very nice.  
Sessho...  
Souta: thanks for answering my questions!  
Sessho: he only nodded this boy...he is like the brother I never had.  
Amazing...  
Souta: Alright! To the arcade! He looked up at Sesshomaru. He stopped  
midway you can't go out with those clothes! People will stare!  
Sessho: Let them stare. I could care less.  
Souta: but that will make it easier for my sister to find us. Hmmm...come on;  
let's go to Burlington's...(It's a clothes store)  
Sessho: Is that were the games are?  
Souta: No, we gotta get you some new clothes.  
Kagome: Alright! She opens the door I've figured out what's wrong with  
the well.  
Sessho: What?  
Kagome: When we both fell through the well at the same time, my spiritual  
power and your power energy collided, causing some kind of error in the  
well's ability to bring me back and forth.  
Sessho: so why cant I go back?  
Kagome: that's what I'm working on. But good news, we can send pictures to  
inuyasha from the well. It can send items back and forth, but not any  
living things.  
Souta: So your gonna send Inuyasha a camera?  
Kagome: He's seen one before. I hope we can get back soon.  
Souta: I'm bringing sesshomaru to get some clothes and to the arcade.  
Kagome: Than I'm coming too.  
Souta: you'll ruin the fun!  
Kagome: no I wont! I have to keep an eye on him! And you!  
Sessho...  
Souta: you make me sound like a kid!  
Kagome: That's because you are a kid!  
Ok. That's it. The next chapter is gonna be good! 


	7. Going shopping is a nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, miroku or any  
of Rumiko Takashi's characters.  
  
Last time:  
Kagome: He's seen one before. I hope we can get back soon.  
Souta: I'm bringing sesshomaru to get some clothes and to the arcade.  
Kagome: Than I'm coming too.  
Souta: you'll ruin the fun!  
Kagome: no I wont! I have to keep an eye on him! And you!  
Sessho...  
Souta: you make me sound like a kid!  
Kagome: That's because you are a kid!  
Now:  
Kagome: "This fight is pointless."  
Souta: "Why cant Sesshomaru and I just have our own time together?!"  
Kagome: "I just need to watch him. I wont mess with you guys, anyway. I  
need to clothes too. It's been so long since I bought clothes."  
Souta: "Alright...Ready to go, Sesshomaru?"  
Sessho: "Yes."  
Kagome: she goes into her room and grabs her purse "How much money do you  
have, Souta?"  
Souta: "$ 20.00"  
Kagome: "you can't buy clothes with that! I'll pay for the clothes.  
Souta: thanks, sis.'  
Kagome: "sure thing. Besides, if I were Sesshomaru, I wouldn't walk around  
in that either."  
Sessho:.........glares at her  
Kagome: "Come on, we don't have all day. Burlington's is just down the  
street. Hopefully there aren't too many people outside today."  
Souta: "There's a big sale going on at Burlington's, so most people will be  
there."  
Kagome: "Good." she opens the door and walks outside, looking around "Hey  
Souta, were is Grandpa and mom?"  
Souta: "mom went out for the day and Grandpa had one of those shrine for  
old people meetings."  
Kagome: "cool. Come on, Sesshomaru."  
As the walked down the streets, sesshomaru gazed at all the flashing  
signs and large windows. He stopped at one window. Inside, he could see  
clothes that the girl would probably wear. And small for clothes  
for...souta.  
Sessho: "is this Burlington's?"  
Souta: "Nope, that's the swimsuit wear store."  
Sessho: "Lets go in there."  
Souta: "But you need clothes! Not a swimsuit!"  
Kagome: "There are clothes in there, you just have to go to the back of the  
store. Mom always brought us here to get swimsuits. Now come on."  
Souta: Imitates "There are clothes in there, you just have to go to the  
back of the store. Mom always brought us here to get swimsuits. Now come  
on."  
Kagome: "Zip it, Souta!"  
Sessho: "Enough fighting! You both have been bickering since we left!"  
Kagome: "And what about you and inuyasha?!"  
Souta: opens the door and pushes Sesshomaru inside "You go look around and  
see what you like, I'm gonna go get change from this $20.00"  
Kagome: Goes to the women's section and starts looking through the racks "  
Oh, this is cute!" Pulls out a light pink skirt "I wonder what would go  
good with this. Maybe I should get a black skirt and a pink shirt."  
Sessho: He walks slowly to the men's section and stares at the racks of  
clothing. He didn't see anything that fit his style "Human clothes....so  
unbearable....  
Worker: A female worker sees his distressed face and walks over to him with  
a smile "Hello. Do you need help?"  
Sessho: "I need something that...fits my style."  
Worker: "what's your style, sir?"  
Sessho: "Just something comfortable."  
Worker: "Hmmm.....I would get sweat pants, some white T-shirts, and maybe  
some sweaters."  
Sessho: "What are those?"  
Worker: ".....Uhh......"  
Kagome: She looked over at the men's section and saw the worker trying to  
help Sesshomaru "Excuse me, miss. My friend is a little....out there....and he  
needs clothes."  
Worker: "I see that. If he'd like, I'll pick some things out for him."  
Kagome: "that would be great!"  
Worker: "I'll go get some clothes for him and you two go wait by the  
changing room." She walks into a room  
Sessho: "that woman...I don't like her."  
Kagome: "you barely even know her."  
Sessho: "And what did you mean by 'out there'?"  
Kagome: "your not used to this world, so you don't know much about  
anything in this world." She led him to a bench outside the waiting room.  
After awhile, the woman came back with a cart of stuff.  
Worker: "These are the clothes that most men purchase, so I'm sure he'll  
enjoy them." She pushes the cart towards Sesshomaru and leaves.  
Kagome: "go try those on, I'm gonna go see if Souta is back yet." Gets up  
and leaves.  
Sessho: He pushes the cart into a dressing room and dug through the cart.  
"What kind of clothes are these? Their so.....tight. Not loose like my  
Kimono. Hmmm.....What's this?" He pulled out a fabric that was leopard skin.  
In was stretchy. He had no idea what it was. But he liked the way it  
looked. He quickly took his clothes off( Not to be gross, everyone) and put  
the leopard skin on. He looked in the mirror and stared at it. It was like  
an undergarment. He moved his hip to one side, then to the other. It was so  
comfortable! He had to show Souta! ( now everyone, I hope you understand  
what our beloved sesshomaru has on and what he is about to do. In case you  
don't know, it's leopard underwear that the boys wear. Don't ask me why,  
but I saw it on a pokemon show once. LOL)  
Kagome: "Hurry up, Souta! Who knows what Ses"- At the moment, Sesshomaru  
came trotting happily towards them, with nothing but the leopard skin on.  
Kagome: "OH MY GOD!"  
Souta: "SESSHOMARU!" he ran and grabbed a shirt off the rack and wrapped it  
around Sesshomaru's waist.  
Sessho: "what is it?"  
Kagome: "YOU CANT GO AROUND WEARING THAT!"  
Sessho:.......  
Souta: "lets just get him some clothes on." pushes him back to the  
dressing room.  
After a couple of hours of shopping, Sesshomaru had four sweatpants and  
five T-shirts. Kagome had gotten herself the black skirt and pink shirt,  
but also emptied her purse  
Kagome: "I can't believe I ran out of money! He doesn't have enough  
clothes yet!  
Souta: "Maybe Hojo will give you some clothes for him. They look like  
they're about the same size."  
Kagome: "Good idea. I'll call him later."  
Souta: "So, ready to go to the arcade?"  
Sessho: ".....Maybe tomorrow?"  
Souta: "yeah, the sun's already setting.  
Kagome: "hey souta, if you don't mind, I would like to show Sesshomaru  
around the city. Its best if he knows what's around him."  
Souta: "Your right."  
Hope ya liked that chapter. I know it isn't really funny, but oh well. This  
is fun! I got this idea about a new story, but its gonna be really hard! Ja  
ne! 


	8. Winning and conquering! IDK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, miroku or any  
of Rumiko Takashi's characters.  
  
Last time:  
Souta: "Maybe Hojo will give you some clothes for him. They look like  
they're about the same size."  
Kagome: "Good idea. I'll call him later."  
Souta: "So, ready to go to the arcade?"  
Sessho: "...Maybe tomorrow?"  
Souta: "yeah, the sun's already setting.  
Kagome: "hey souta, if you don't mind, I would like to show Sesshomaru  
around the city. Its best if he knows what's around him."  
Souta: "Your right."  
Now:  
As they made there way home, Kagome spots her mother.  
Kagome: "Hey mom! Over here!" she waves eagerly.  
Mom: "Oh, Kagome dear! Your back from the feudal times so soon?"  
Kagome: "I was there for a week! What do you mean so soon?"  
Mom: "Never mind that dear, who is your friend? It would be polite to  
introduce us."  
Kagome: "Oh, mom, this is Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru this is my mom (I have to  
idea what her name is.)  
Mom: "Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru."  
Souta: "Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother. His way cooler!"  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha desperately tries to find a way back to Kagome. He  
prayed that she was safe and he would kill Sesshomaru if he had done  
anything to her.  
Inu: "Kagome..."  
Soon, Sango and miroku came to the well.  
Sango: "Inuyasha! What has happened to Kagome and Sesshomaru?"  
Inu: "..." He pointed to the well, a sad expression on his face.  
Miroku: "Why haven't you tried to go to her time?"  
Inu: "You think I wouldn't already try that, moron! I can't go to her  
time! And I don't know why!"  
Sango: "Maybe Lady Kaede can tell us what has happened. She knows most  
about the well, doesn't she?"  
Miroku: "Its worth going and finding out. I just pray Kagome is out of  
harm's way. Or Sesshomaru's at that."  
Sango: "Kagome can take care of herself. She probably has Sesshomaru under  
complete control."  
Inu: "What makes you say that?"  
Sango: "She told me not to tell you, but since her life could be in  
danger, I'll tell you. She had an extra prayer bead necklace. She said Lady  
Kaede gave her a spare."  
Miroku: "Then I believe Kagome is good on her own."  
Inu: "Lets get to that hag's hut so we can find out what the hell is wrong  
with this stupid well."  
  
When they arrived at Kagome's house, Souta and Sesshomaru instantly went to  
play the game again.  
Kagome: "Hey Sesshomaru, why don't you put on some of these clothes now?"  
Sessho: "Must beat...Souta to death!"  
Souta: "NO! Please don't! Give me another chance!"  
Sessho: "NEVER!!! AHAHAHA!"  
Kagome: "Oh no, Souta! DOWN!" BAM.  
Souta: "Sesshomaru? Kagome, why did you do that! We were playing a game!"  
Kagome: Oops...sorry Sesshomaru.  
Souta: "nows my chance to beat him for the first time!!!" He grabs the  
controller and uses Ness (Smash Bro. Melee character) and knocks link of  
the screen (another SB melee character) "I win!"  
Sessho: gets up and glares at Kagome.  
Kagome: "Oh come on, it's just a game."  
Sessho...  
Souta: "She has a point."  
Sessho: "That was an uncalled move! You automatically lose!"  
Souta: "What?! No I don't! You threw your controller down! So you gave up!"  
Sessho: "DID NOT!!!"  
Kagome: Closes the door behind her. "Sesshomaru sure has changed, and so  
quickly. I'm just glad his enjoying his stay here. He is pretty nice once  
you get the soft side of him. If only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could get  
along like this, it would be one less problem. That's right, I gotta go get  
a camera for inuyasha and one for me too. But I have no money. Maybe mom  
can lend me some. Mom!"  
Mom: "Yes, dear?"  
Kagome: "Can I have some money, I need to get two cameras."  
Mom: "Cameras? Well, I suppose." She opens her purse and pulls some money  
out. "Dinner should be done when you get back. Hurry home."  
Kagome: "Thanks mom!" She takes the money and puts her shoes on. She opens  
the door and runs down the street. She enters the store and gets her  
cameras. She pays for them and sees Hojo walking down the street towards  
her house. "Hey Hojo!"  
Hojo: "Kagome! I was just on my way to your house. Would you like to go to  
the movies tomorrow? We haven't had much time to talk so I thought going to  
the movies would be cool."  
Kagome: "Uh, sorry Hojo. I have company over at the moment. Maybe another  
time. My, uh, cousin forgot his clothes back in, uh, America. Do you think  
you could spare him some? You both are about the same size."  
Hojo: "Sure, Kagome! Anything for you. I'll bring them over tomorrow, ok?"  
Kagome: "Thanks Hojo! I gotta go, bye!" Takes off running down the street.  
Hojo: "She must not be feeling well again. I'll go buy her some herbal tea  
on my way home."  
Ok! You like this so far? Hope so! I do! Isn't sesshy so nice? It may seem  
a little ooc, but that's only what sesshy would be like if he had a brother  
or at least in my opinion! I'll make another chapter soon! Ja ne! 


	9. Eating human foods

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, miroku or any  
of Rumiko Takashi's characters.  
  
Last time:  
Kagome: "Uh, sorry Hojo. I have company over at the moment. Maybe another  
time. My, uh, cousin forgot his clothes back in, uh, America. Do you think  
you could spare him some? You both are about the same size."  
Hojo: "Sure, Kagome! Anything for you. I'll bring them over tomorrow, ok?"  
Kagome: "Thanks Hojo! I gotta go, bye!" Takes off running down the street.  
Hojo: "She must not be feeling well again. I'll go buy her some herbal tea  
on my way home."  
Now:  
Kagome ran home as fast as she could. She was happy Hojo was going to give  
Sesshomaru some clothes. She arrived at her house and opened the door.  
Kagome's mom sat at the kitchen table, sipping some tea  
Mom: "Kagome, your friend Sesshomaru is very charming."  
Kagome: "Mom!" She blushed slightly. She had no feelings for Sesshomaru  
what so ever. She had some feelings for Inuyasha though. Besides,  
Sesshomaru had tried to kill her so many times, and her friends too! She  
had every right to hate his guts, but she didn't. She believed that  
everyone is good at heart, no matter how evil they were. Well, maybe not  
Naraku anyway.  
Mom: "Go and get your brother and Sesshomaru, its time for dinner." She got  
up and went into the kitchen, fiddling with the pots and dishes.  
Kagome: "Ok, mom." She walked up the stairs and into her room. She set the  
cameras on her bed and opened the window. She leaned out of it slightly,  
sighing deeply. "I hope Inuyasha is ok. I'll send him a picture before I  
go to sleep." She walked out of her room and closed her door behind her.  
She knocked on Souta's door. "Hey! Its time for dinner you guys!"  
There was a loud thump and the door opened, Sesshomaru peeking out of it.  
Sessho: "Dinner? What is for dinner?" He opened the door and walked past  
her, down the stairs.  
Souta: "My mom makes the best food, sesshomaru!" He pushed past Kagome and  
ran down the stairs after Sesshomaru.  
Kagome: "Your so rude,souta!"  
Souta: "Sorry Kagome!" He caught up with Sesshomaru, smiling.  
Kagome: "Geez, what jerks." she followed them down stairs, glaring at the  
back of their heads.  
As they made their way to the kitchen, a delicious smell caught  
Sesshomaru's nose. It smelled tangy and rich, with warmth from the heart to  
it. It made him rather curious to taste this food the woman had made. They  
walked to the kitchen and all sat down. The table was full of food. A bowl  
of rice was placed in front of each seat. In the middle of the table, fried  
octopus dumplings, chili sausages, and takotaki's were placed neatly in a  
row. (I got most of this food from the book Neon Genesis Evangelion volume  
two.)  
Kagome: "Wow mom! This looks great!"  
Souta: "Oh boy! Chili sausages! My favorite! You're the best mom!"  
Kagome: "Why did you make all this great food though? You never make so  
much."  
Mom: "For our guest, dear. I had no idea what kinds of food he enjoys, so  
I picked some of the family favorites."  
Kagome: "Oh, I see. Cool!"  
Sesshomaru stared at the food. It looked disgusting, but it smelled rather  
good, considering it was human food. He picked up his chopsticks with ease,  
staring at them.  
Mom: "What would you like to begin with, Sesshomaru? Fried octopus  
dumplings or maybe the takotaki? Or how about chili sausages?  
Kagome: "Mom, remember Sesshomaru is from the feudal era. He has no idea  
what these foods are. Probably only the rice.  
Souta: "Try the chili sausage! It's the best cuz my mom makes 'em!  
Sessho: "I am unsure about this food. It won't do anything for me.  
Souta: "Just try one! Please?  
At that moment, Souta reminded him of Rin. He had left the little girl with  
Jacken, which may have not been a good idea. Naraku would probably capture  
her and kill Jacken. He didn't really mind the killing of Jacken, but Rin  
was what he was concerned about.  
Sessho: "I will try it for you, Souta." He slowly lifted his chopsticks  
towards the bowl of sausage. He picked the smallest one on the top and  
brung it to his mouth. Everyone watched as he placed it in his mouth and  
chewed slowly. His eyes widen and a small yet pleasing smile came to his  
face.  
Souta: "you like them?"  
Sessho: "they are...very tasty. I enjoy them, yes.  
Mom: "Why thank you, Sesshomaru. I'm glad you like them."  
After the meal, Sesshomaru and Souta went to play the game once again and  
Kagome went into her room.  
Kagome: "I'll have to make sure Inuyasha understands whats going on.  
Hmmmm..." She grabbed one of the cameras and took a shot of herself, smiling  
happily. "Maybe a picture of Sesshomaru and Souta will also make him aware  
that I'm ok. He'll see that I put prayer bead necklace on him and see I've  
got everything under control!" She looked at her clock and saw it was going  
on 9 pm. She got up and opened her door quietly and peeked inside Souta's  
room. Sesshomaru and Souta were both passed out on the floor. Candy  
wrappers and open soda cans were everywhere on the floor. Kagome looked at  
Sesshomaru's face. It was slightly green. "Too much sweets, I guess." She  
tiptoed into the room and held her camera up. She snapped the camera and  
Sesshomaru's eyes immediately opened and he jumped up so fast Kagome  
dropped her camera on the ground.  
Sessho: "What are you doing? What was that...?"  
Kagome: "I-it's a camera. Just taking pictures to send to Inuyasha. I'm  
sorry, I should have woken you up first." She picked up the camera and left  
the room. Her heart was beating so fast, it hurt. He didn't have to scare  
her like that. She should have downed him. "Ok!" She took the picture out  
and let it dry. Once it dried she looked up at the picture. The shot was  
priceless. Sesshomaru actually looked calm and very....handsome. She shook  
her head of that thought and grabbed her picture she took of herself and  
went down to the well. "Hope you get this, Inuyasha." She dropped the  
pictures into the well and they disappeared. She yawned and went back into  
her house and into her room. She laid on her bed and let sleep take her  
away.  
kk. Done for now! Sorry it took so long, lotta family problems. G2G, bye! 


	10. The flash box

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, miroku or any  
of Rumiko Takashi's characters.  
  
Last time:  
Kagome: "I-it's a camera. Just taking pictures to send to Inuyasha. I'm  
sorry, I should have woken you up first." She picked up the camera and left  
the room. Her heart was beating so fast, it hurt. He didn't have to scare  
her like that. She should have downed him. "Ok!" She took the picture out  
and let it dry. Once it dried she looked up at the picture. The shot was  
priceless. Sesshomaru actually looked calm and very....handsome. She shook  
her head of that thought and grabbed her picture she took of herself and  
went down to the well. "Hope you get this, Inuyasha." She dropped the  
pictures into the well and they disappeared. She yawned and went back into  
her house and into her room. She laid on her bed and let sleep take her  
away.  
Now:  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. It was morning already. She sat up and  
yawned. She noticed she fell asleep in her clothes. She went to her dresser  
and got out a new pair of clothes and undergarments. She looked at her  
clock and saw it was 7 am. She had to go to school today. She was gone in  
the feudal era for too long. She would have to explain to Sesshomaru that  
she and Souta were going to be gone for the day. But first, a nice hot  
shower. She opened her door and walked to the bathroom. She turned the  
shower on and let it run for a few minutes. She took her clothes off and  
jumped into the shower.  
Kagome: "Ohh, it feels soooooo good to finally take a shower! I could  
barely take a bath with Sango because of that perverted monk! That reminds  
me, I wonder if inuyasha got my pictures..."  
Meanwhile  
Inuyasha, miroku,and Sango soon arrived at Kaede's hut. They had decided to  
set a camp on the way last night because it was too late. As soon as they  
arrived, Inuyasha barged in.  
Inu: "Old hag!"  
Shippo sat in front of Kaede, staring up at Inuyasha. "You don't have to be  
so rude, Inuyasha. Hey, where's Kagome? Don't tell me you made her mad  
again! You made her go back to her time, didn't you?!"  
Inu: "Shut up, brat! Hag, I need to talk to you!"  
Kaede: "What has happened, Inuyasha? I can see you are very stressed."  
Inu: "Its kagome. She fell through the bone eaters well, along with  
Sesshomaru. I can't go to her time anymore! Why is that?!"  
Shippo: Sesshomaru? Oh no, poor Kagome! This is your fault!"  
Kaede: "I do not know. The well is a mysterious thing."  
Sango: "Do you suppose we should go look for clues? Maybe we can find  
something."  
Miroku: "Lady Sango is right. We should be able to find something that can  
explain this a little more."  
Kaede: "Yes. Let us all go and see what we can find."  
Elsewhere  
Rin and Jacken were not too far away from the bone eaters well. Rin sat and  
picked flowers while Jacken paced back and forth.  
Jacken: "Where is m'lord Sesshomaru. He has been gone all night. Don't  
tell me he left me with this whelp! How could he? I've but only served him!  
I'm so loyal to him!"  
Rin: "Sesshomaru will come back. Don't worry Jacken. Sometimes, he is just  
so late. But I forgive him."  
Jacken: "What a you babbling about! I should leave you here for demons to  
come and eat!"  
Rin: "Lord Sesshomaru would not like that, not one bit! You'll get beat  
again."  
Jacken: "Silence, human girl! Huh? Is that inuyasha I sense? His coming  
straight at us! Rin, hide!" Jumps into a nearby bush.  
Rin: hides in another bush.  
Inuyasha ran past quickly, but stopped and turned around.  
Sango: "Do you smell something, inuyasha?  
Miroku: "What is it?"  
Inu: Reaches into the bush and pulls out Jacken. "You!"  
Jacken: "Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru! Save me save me!" He cried loudly.  
Inu: "Jacken! Where is the little girl?"  
Jacken: "I'll never tell you! Lord Sesshomaru would kill me!"  
Inu: "If you don't tell me now, I'll kill you now!"  
Rin: quickly jumped out from the bushes and bit Inuyasha on his leg.  
Sango: "Its that little girl who follows Sesshomaru around. Rin, isn't  
it?"  
Inu: "Little brat, let go!" He made his hand into a fist, ready to pound  
Rin's head.  
Shippo: "Inuyasha, don't! Just let Jacken go, than she'll let go."  
Inu: He decided to give it a chance. "Alright." He dropped Jacken to the  
ground and to his surprise, Rin let go and scrambled to Jacken.  
Rin: "Jacken-sama, are you alright?"  
Jacken: "Yes, Rin. But that half demon wouldn't be! I'll tell Lord  
sesshomaru and he'll kill him for assaulting me in such a way.  
Rin: "I think Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't mind if you were dead, but I would!"  
Inu: "Enough talk! You two are coming with me!"  
Sango: "We wont hurt you, its very dangerous to be in the forest by  
yourself."  
Miroku: "In other words, that's what Inuyasha here meant. He doesn't want  
little Rin to wonder alone."  
Inu: "I could have said that if I meant it, stupid!"  
Sango: "We don't have time for arguments, we must look for clues."  
Kaede: "Thank you, Sango. You seem to be the only one who cares about  
Kagome."  
Shippo: "Look! Inside the well! Its Kagome!"  
Inu: "What? Kagome!"  
Shippo: He jumped out of the well with the pictures "Kagome's trapped in  
this weird paper stuff!"  
Sango: "No, she is smiling. Nothings wrong with her. Maybe she made this.  
As a sign that she is ok."  
Miroku: "Did you find anything else, Shippo?"  
Shippo: "Yes, this box thing too!"  
Inu: "Give it here, brat!" He snatched it away from shippo and examined it.  
He pushed a small button and a little red light came on. "What is this  
thing?" He pushed another button and a bright flash stunned him. He dropped  
the camera and fell over.  
Sango: "Hm?" She picked up the picture that came out and looked at it  
closely. Inuyasha was in it.  
Inu: "What the hell? Why am I in there? I'm right here!"  
Kaede: "I believe Kagome sent that through the well. You say Sesshomaru  
fell with her as well, inuyasha?"  
Inu: "Yeah."  
Kaede: "Let me think more about this, come back to my hut later on." She  
turns and leaves.  
Rin: "That was a pretty flash, let Rin see the box too!"  
KK, done for now. Should this be a sess/Kag fic? Lol. 


	11. I have no idea

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, miroku or any  
of Rumiko Takashi's characters.  
  
:: = Thinking  
""= someone talking  
without :: or "" means action  
Last time:  
Kaede: "I believe Kagome sent that through the well. You say Sesshomaru  
fell with her as well, inuyasha?"  
Inu: "Yeah."  
Kaede: "Let me think more about this, come back to my hut later on." She  
turns and leaves.  
Rin: "That was a pretty flash, let Rin see the box too!"  
Now:  
Inu: "Hey, I've seen one of those things before! Kagome showed it to me  
once when I was in her time."  
Shippo: "And her scent is all over it, so Kagome must have sent it through  
the well."  
Miroku: "I have an idea." He took the picture from Sango, and dropped it in  
the well. As soon as it hit the bottom, it disappeared. "Just as I thought,  
Lady Kagome has sent us this box as a way of communication."  
Sango: "So we'll send pictures back, correct?"  
Miroku: Nods.  
Shippo: "I want to have one made of me!"  
Rin: "Rin too! Rin too!"  
Sango: "I'll use this magic box. I'm probably the only one who wont break  
it."  
Inu: "I guess we can depend on you, Sango. Lets take some of these picture  
things so Kagome knows we got this box."  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin crowded together.  
Sango: "Inuyasha, a little to the left."  
Inu: "My left or yours?"  
Sango: "Yours. Miroku, get your butt back over there and get away from  
Rin!"  
Jacken steps in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha gets mad and kicks Jacken in  
the head  
Inu: "Get the hell away from me, you uh, you're a, uh...What is he?"  
Rin: "Rin does not know."  
Sango: Stay focused! Ready? One two three!" She clicked the button. The  
flash appeared and the picture slipped out into her hand.  
All of them rush over to see.  
Miroku: "Why does Shippo always sit on my shoulder?"  
Shippo: "Whats wrong with that?"  
Miroku: "Your always near me, why not Inuyasha?"  
Inu: "Because Kagomes not here, so he knows I'll kick his ass."  
Shippo: "Oh yeah?!"  
Inu: "YEAH!"  
Sango: "Their hopeless..."  
Miroku: "It seems Lady Kagome is the one that keeps us all together."  
Shippo: "How dare you think you can defeat me, you half breed!"  
Inu: "Come here you little shit head!"  
Inuyasha tries to grab Shippo, but Shippo quickly jumps off Miroku's  
shoulder and runs. Inuyasha chases him around Sango, than Miroku.  
Shippo: "You'll never catch me, you slow poke!"  
Rin: "Rin wants to play! Rin wants to play!"  
Sango: Walks over to the well and drops the picture of Inuyasha and the  
picture of the group into the well.  
Meanwhile  
Kagome quickly jumped out of the shower and got dressed in her clean  
uniform. She blow dried her hair and combed it out. She walked down the  
hall and down the stairs.  
Kagome: "Hey Souta! Souta! Mom! Where's Souta? He's gonna be late!"  
Mom: "Souta insisted Sesshomaru walk him to school. I just hope Sesshomaru  
knows the way home."  
Kagome: "He can sniff his way back, I gotta get going. Hojo may stop by  
later, if I'm not home, can you get the clothes his supposed to bring over  
for Sesshomaru?"  
Mom: "Sure thing Kagome. Have a nice day, dear."  
Kagome: "See ya, mom!" She grabbed her backpack and ran out side. As she  
runs by the well, she stops and goes inside. "I wonder if they got the  
pictures and camera..." she peers into the well, and to her surprise, there  
was two pictures. She jumps into the well and looks at the pictures. "Look  
at Inuyasha. What a dope! Ahahaha! He looks so funny! Hm?" She looks at the  
other picture. "Isnt that Rin? I'll show this picture to Sesshomaru later.  
I'm sure he'll be happy to see Rin." She tucks the picture into the pocket  
in her backpack and walks down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. "I wonder  
if Sesshomaru put his kimono back on...I hope not. I hope people don't stare  
at him. That might get him angry. Oh gosh, just thinking of him killing  
someone gives me the chills." She looks up at the sky, watching the clouds  
drift by. She sighs deeply. :: I wonder when I'll be able to get back to  
Inuyasha. I miss him already. I guess I don't mind being around Sesshomaru  
too much, but he does give me the creeps. His tried to kill me so many  
times; I have the right to detest him...right? ::  
Kagome was too deep into thought, she didn't notice she was crossing the  
railroad tracks. The train was coming at full speed down the track. The  
guarding rails lowered down and she walked into it. People begin to scream  
for her to move out of the way. "Huh? Train?" She looks up to see the train  
only inches away. "EIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (I think its funny when  
people scream like that) Just then, Sesshomaru snatches her out of the way.  
Sessho: "You should be more careful...that was foolish."  
Kagome: "You saved me...why?"  
Sessho: "...Forget about it. It was a one time thing." He turns his back and  
begins to walk away.  
Kagome: "Hey! Wait!" She runs in front of him. "Just tell me why you  
did!"  
Sessho: "You're my way out of this disturbing world, why would I let you  
die?"  
Kagome: "So that's it?! DOWN!"  
Sessho: BAM "Curse you! I you save and this is the thanks I get! Next time  
I'll let that giant rock hit you!"  
Kagome: "That's a train, you moron!"  
That's it for now. I'm making three other stories. Well, two to be exact.  
One is already posted. The other two are gonna be good. Ta Ta for now,  
everyone! 


	12. Kagome's Problem

start

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, miroku or any  
of Rumiko Takashi's characters.

:: Thinking  
"" someone talking

without :: or "" means action  
Last time:  
Kagome: "So that's it?! DOWN!"  
Sessho: BAM "Curse you! I you save and this is the thanks I get! Next time  
I'll let that giant rock hit you!"  
Kagome: "That's a train, you moron!"

Now:

Kagome angrly stomped her way to school. She hasd actully thought Sesshomaru had feelings for her.

Kagome: ::I'm an idiot! that supid jerk doesnt have feelings for anyone but himself!I should have told him to Down a few more times....:: Soon, she got to school to be greeted by her friends.

Ami: "Kagome! Your back! How was that terrible cause of food poisoning?

Kagome: "Uhhh, I didnt think I was gonna pull out of it." Smiles nervously.

Mina: "Hey, I heard that you have a really cute cousin from America! Take us to see him after school!"

Kagome: "How told you about him?!?!"

Ami: "Hojo, of course." The first bell rings.

Kagome: "Sorry guys, I'll probably have too much homework anyways! see ya!" Runs to her class.

Inuyasha sat in the nearest tree to the well. Down below Shippo had three large bumps on his head while Rin played with Sango's hair

Rin: "Is Lord Sesshomaru going to return to see Rin, Miss Sango?"

Sango: "I'msure he is,Rin. I'm sure he misses you very much.

Shippo: "I bet Kagome doesnt miss Inuyasha one bit!"

Inu: "You still talking, lump head? Do you need another beating?

Miroku: "Inuyasha, leave Shippo alone. We still have the cause of the well lingering over our heads, its no time for silliness." Reaches of Sango's you know what.

Rin: Stomps of Miroku's hand. " Funny man had bug on his hand!" Smiles at Sango.

Miroku: "ow ow ow ow ow........."

Sango: "Good job Rin, make sure you stomp those bugs real good."

Kagome is now coming home from school. Her backpack is loaded with text books and papers that she needed to do.

Kagome: "I'll never graduate. Maybe I should just give up school....." sighs deeply. there's too much going on....and what the heck am I gonna do about that jerk back home!" She reaches her home. Her mother is in the kitchen.

Kagome: "Hey mom...."

Mom: "Hello, Kagome. How was school?"

Kagome: "I have so much to do, I better get to it. Wheres Sesshomaru?"

Mom: "He went out for awhile. Poor dear seemed rather upset."

Kagome: "You let him outside?! Mom! she drops her bag and runs outside. "God, he could be anywhere... I hope he hasnt caused attention to himself....

Alright. That was a short chapter,I know. Sorry I havent updated for ever! My computer crashed! . It was really bad. So, anywayz, were has that sessy poo gone to? You'll find out soon in the next chapter! Ja ne!

end


End file.
